Multiverse Wars (Steven Universe Multiverse)
by CaptainCThrust
Summary: After giving birth to Steven, Rose's gem was cloned and her conscience transferred to that new gem by an interdimensional being called Nemesis, after being rescued by The Captain, the last true Guardian of the Multiverse, Rose decides to help him protect the multiverse, with hopes that she will one day be able to return home and meet her sun.
1. Chapter 1

How does the universe work? Is it infinite? If it's not, then why does it seem to never end?

Those are the questions asked by beings that live in lower dimensions, questions that took us Guardian billions of years to find the answers, which turned out to be very intriguing: we live in a multiverse, an infinite quantity of finite universes all coexisting in harmony. Such an answer allowed us to find others, such as the truth about the apparent infinity of every universe: at the frontier of a universe, everything starts to get fussy, which allows the formation of _sinkholes_ , a type of _wormhole_ that acts like a bridge between universes, therefore uniting both for a few seconds at a time.

All of these answers brought other questions, such as _How can we reach other universes?_ and _How are they like?_ these to specific question led the a species of aliens to evolve in to a technological Utopia: they learned how to break the laws of physics, how to surpass the speed of light and, eventually, how to leave our universe. 

Such an accomplishment led them to understand a few things: every universe was different, in ways most won't believe: the laws of physics change in every universe, every timeline is different and, most importantly, humans, a very curious species: weak, stupid but at the same time strong and brilliant, sons of war and chaos but lovers of peace and harmony, a specie worth protecting in universes worth protecting.

A decision like that brought the need for mapping the multiverse, which was easier than it was originally thought, you see every universe orbits around one main universe in a circular fashion, with a fix amount of universes per rim, with the closest rim to the main universe having 4 universes, and every rim after that having three times as much universes than the previous. Such a discovery baffled us, why would it happen? It turns out the main the universe protects the rest, emitting an energy shield around the other universes, who, in turn provide the energy to generate such a shield. Which brought a problem, it locked the universes in to a fix set of events that if altered would lead to the universe collapsing on itself.

In order to keep protecting the multiverse and humanity, they couldn't interfere directly, luckily, because of their fifth dimensional properties they could change their physical appearance and blend in. And so they became the silent Guardians of the Multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Rim-5-Universe-54

(Codename: WW2)

It was a normal night in this war filed London: no stars, even thought it was a new moon, wreckage everywhere, countless homes destroyed… Witch only made the strange figure more noticeable: a tall men, no smaller than 6 feet, with a peculiar set of clothes, he was dressed in a black pirate suit, with two pearl coloured swords on his back.

He walked down the street with an astonishing calm, some would comment that he was oblivious about the war around him. He continued his walk until he arrived at a pub, only then did his expression change, not to an agitated state, but to an enthusiastic one:

-Finally-He whispered as he entered the establishment.

Once inside he was greeted by five men, each one with a musket pointed at him:

-Put your…swords? On the floor-Said one of them-NOW!

And with one quick movement, the barrels of the guns were on the floor, all of them with a precise cut.

-How about, no-answered the men as he put the sword back in the Scabbard.

Silence fell in the pup as the men walked to the counter and the counter and asked the waitress:

-May you tell me where I can find a tall woman, pink hair, always wearing a dress for no god dam reason?-

-Who, who's asking?-

-Captain, Captain C. Thrust-

When The Captain arrived at the place the waitress told him, we was greeted by a destroyed battle space shuttle

-That´s not normal-he whispered as passed the droid-and neither is it good.

He continued to walk for a few minutes until he finally reached the woman he was trying to find:

She was as peculiar as he was: over 6 feet tall, log fluffy pink hair and, as usual, wearing a white dress.

-You're not supposed to be here-

-Tell me something I don't know Mr. Thrust-

-There are more possible iterations of a game of chess than there are atoms in any given universe-

-Show of…-

-Oh absolutely-he giggled-nice to see you Rose-

-Nice to see you to Captain-she answered with a smile

-Why don´t we continue this talk somewhere the universe doesn't have a 90% chance of collapsing? Like, my place?-

-Sounds right to me-

The Black Archer, one of the few remaining spaceships with the capability of interuniversel travel and equipped with a dimensional generator, which, by opening, and maintaining a portal to another dimension, giving the appearance of being bigger on the inside, allowed the ship to serve as the Captain's home and base.

As usual, the Captain and Mary are talking the library that exists inside the Archer:

-So, what brings you to this "beautiful", yet unstable, universe?-asked the Captain

-Is there any other way of reaching you?-replied Rose

-I have phone…-

-Is it on?-

\- Touché-Said the Captain with a smile on his face-What do you want?

-To warn you, about Nemesis-

The smile on the Captain's face diapered, within a fraction of a second.

-What about her?-

-She's building an army-Said Rose, now with a serious face-I believe she's going to try to invade another universe-

-Which one?-

-The only thing I know it's that it's going to be a stable one-

-Well that reduces the possibilities to the thousands…-

-Better than infinity.-

The Captain walked to the other side of the library, where he stood still for a few seconds, before grabbing a map

-This map contains every universe until the sixth rim, all 1456 of them-

-How long did it take to make this?-

-I´m one billion, five thousand three hundred and twenty-nine years old, I had the time to do it-

-You know that's easy to forget, having in count you look no older than 21-comented Rose-Is there any other map like this?-

-Only the one Nemesis has-

-OH. So, which one do you think it´s going to be?-

-Knowing that her goal is to enter the main universe, and that the natural defences of the first three rims are too strong to enter them directly, she has to go for a universe on the forth rim, having in count the number of stable universes in that rim, my money is on **Rim-4-Universe-102** -

-With only three stable universes, there's a good chance of you being right-

-One In three to be more specific-Completed the Captain

-Good enough for me, let's go!-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rim-4-Universe-102

(Codename: Ocean)

The Interuniversel Bridge, this astonishing phenomena, which is something most people won't ever see during their life, is something mundane to both Rose and the Captain, as since they met, over 15 years ago, they've crossed this domain countless times, either it was for fun or because lives needed to be saved, being the later the most often. This bridge has one function, allowing a safe passage for any traveler who wished to cross from one universe to another, as the only other way of doing such a stunt, jumping in to a sinkhole, was risky, even deadly, for any creature without a healing factor.

The Captain and Rose are in the cockpit getting ready for their entry in to the universe.

-So-asked Rose-what does this universe look like?

-Well-answered the Captain-in this universe the tectonic activity of earth didn't manifested itself until very recently, but, for some reason it still has water, which means that there are no continents and, therefore, this earth is one a the few without humans.

-Which means it didn't have any Guardian protection-

-Back when the organization wasn't reduced to two soldiers-said the captain with a said look-both of them completely crazy, going against a fallen soldier who has forgotten that our job is to protect, not conquer-

-Sorry-

-It's ok-

- _Entering universe Rim-4-Universe-102_ \- Said Tania, the ships AI

-Thanks Tania-answered the Captain

-Ready to go?-asked Rose

-Always-

Entering a universe is always a bumpy ride, and although the Archer soften it up a bit, Rose and The Captain still felt the equivalent of a class III earthquake when entering.

-We should so a flyby of the planet-said Rose-How fast can this thing go?

After 15 years, you still don't know the speed of the place you practically live in?-asked The Captain

-Close to 30 time the speed of light-answered Rose-but I want a round number.

-Exactly 35.35689 times the speed of light.-

-Thank you.-said Rose, happy for finally getting an answer from this mysterious man-well, this is a boring planet.-

-Yea, no life at all-concluded The Captain-but perfect for hiding a…-

Bang! That was all The Captain could say before the Archer was shot down from the sky, sent crashing down in to the water. It took only 3 seconds for impact, but that was all it took for The Captain and Rose to see something that chilled their hearts: an army, but not just an army one made out of bad guys from thousands of different universes, it had everything from the Reverse Flash, to Aku himself, a gathering like this hadn't happened for 150 thousand years.

During the fall, the dynamic duo was kicked out of the Archer, an emergency fixture that only kicks in when the dimensional generator fails, when the Archer dies. They landed in the water and, due to her terrified emotions, Rose's density increased, making her sink and leaving The Captain alone, standing on the surface.

Well, well, well-said a familiar voice-what do we have here?-

When The Captain looked up he saw a woman, as tall as himself, blond hair with snow white skin. She was wearing a black suit.

-Nemesis-said The Captain-I see you're still rocking the 10th Doctor's clothing style-

-What can I say, it looks good on me.-

At that moment Rose came back to the surface and using her powers also stood on the surface of the water.

Rose-said nemesis-how lovely to see you!-

Why you sadistic piece of…-started Rose

-Language-interrupted Nemesis-and now you two have a choice to make, stay here and lose to my army or run, what will it be then?-

The Captain answered by pulling out his swords and Rose by summoning her shield.

Fine then-said Nemesis-ATACK!-

And her entire army charged against the duo.

-You ready Rose?-

-Aye, Aye Captain-

For five days and five nights they fought, with Rose and The Captain holding their ground against gods and monsters, mercenaries and ninjas and so on. But it couldn't go on forever.

-We can't win this-said Rose

-I know-answered The Captain-we have to fall back-

-Give up!?-

-I'd rather lose a battle than the war-

-Fine-said Rose-any plans?-

-Just one-he answered-sorry about this-

-What…-started Rose confused

Was all that Rose could say before The Captain puffed her.

-You have nothing left-said Nemesis, with a grin on her face-you've lost.-

-Well I do have this-said The Captain whilst holding a pocket watch

-No-screamed Nemesis

-Bye-

And with the push of a button he was gone.

The temple, a mini universe that didn't function in the circular fashion the rest of them did and, therefore, could only be accessed by a sinkhole. This universe serves to replace the Archer as The Captain's base and home as the only other ship that can travel between universes doesn't have a dimensional generator.

As usual, The Captain and Rose were talking in the library.

-We can't defeat her-exclaimed Rose

-I know-

-So what now?-

-Now-said The Captain-now, it's finally time-

-You don´t mean…-said Rose excitedly

-Yes, it's time to bring back the Guardians!-


End file.
